


Water Crystals

by Amenian



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha!Sousuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut maybe, Firefighter!Makoto, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Order, Police!Sousuke - Freeform, Scenting, Slow Build, Threesome - F/M/M, alpha!makoto, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amenian/pseuds/Amenian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in alpha/beta/omega universe.</p><p>You're an unclaimed omega. All the other alphas around you are obnoxious and don't appeal to you. Except for one..no two. Too bad they are mated to each other.</p><p>(Note: If you want some lemon, go to Chapter 9).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Work

You hummed to yourself as you wiped down your table. You were finishing up your shift for the day at the cafe you worked at.

You stretched your arms, bringing them down to look at your unmarked wrists. Mates marked and scented each other on their necks and wrists. But yours were so plain and boring with just your skin.

For the past few years, you gradually became accustomed to the thought you were never actually going to your mate.

You were an omega. A rarity in today's society. 75% of the population are betas, 20% are alphas, which left you, part of the remaining 5%.

Being an unclaimed omega at 22 years old left you a target to hungry alphas. For some reason, nature naturally made omegas people who need someone to depend on and take care of them. 

The last customers in the cafe were a couple who happily showed affection to each other as they walked out of the cafe. You had to admit, you were a bit jealous. You hadn't been in a relationship since you presented as an omega one spring during your final year in high school.

As you cleared their cups from the table, you heard the bells on the door jingle. You looked up and saw a large blonde man. Your eyes saw his toned muscles and messy hair, while your nose warned you about something else. Alpha.

"S-sorry but we're closed for the day," you squeaked out.

"Oh that's a shame, I wanted something sweet at the end of the day," he huffed, eyeing you like candy.

"Well, we'll be open tomorrow if you'd like to come again," you said, trying to urge him out. You knew his true intentions, they were always the same.

"Hey if you're closing, then why don't you hang out with me. You seem 'sweet' enough." He reached out for you (h/l, h/c), making you step back but bumping your back into the counter.

You were trying to think of a comeback when someone grabbed the alpha's wrist and said, "Sorry, but she still has work to do."

It was your manager, Kei. He always ended up chasing away the alphas that hit on you.

After the alpha fled, you carried the dishes into the kitchen to wash them.

"Thanks as always," you sighed. "Sorry I'm such a bother."

Kei grabbed a dish you finished washing to dry it. "It's not a problem, you handle those situations well." 

Kei was an alpha, unclaimed as well. Many of your friends told you he'd be a suitable mate, but you both agreed it wouldn't be professional to start dating since you both worked together.

After you finished the dishes, you went to the break room to change. You noticed your phone had a notification on it. It was a text message from your brother, Haru.

From: Haru  
Rin and I are having a bbq tonite. U should come it'll be fun.

You grumbled to yourself, you didn't really feel like being social tonight.

To: Haru  
Idk maybe just got off work

You gathered your belongings and exited the cafe through the back door, while yelling goodbye to Kei.

Your phoned buzzed in your pocket. He texts fast you thought.

From: Haru  
Bunch of friends are coming. Bring a swimsuit too for the pool

Your brother, Haru, was a water fanatic. And of course so was his mate. 

You and Haru were close, since you both ended up becoming omegas. And when Rin, his mate, came out as an alpha, you knew without a doubt they were going to be mates.

You were skeptical of this get together. Haru and Rin were probably going to try to set you up again with a possible date. It's not like you didn't want to date someone, but not many people appealed to you.

Back in high school, you developed a crush on Haru's best friend, Makoto. Makoto even presented as an alpha, so you thought you'd have a chance with him. But that didn't happen. Unexpectedly, he fell in love with Rin's best friend, Sousuke. Who would've known. Even Rin and Haru were surprised. In the end, everyone supported them as a couple, even if they both were alphas.

~

On your walk home, you thought how it was strange the way nature formed bodies depending on what the individual came out to be. Nobody gets a say in what they became. It just happens.

They explained everything at school, but you didn't really care for the teaching lectures. Tired after a long day, you dragged yourself up the stairs to your apartment. You went to unlock the door, to find it already unlocked. You opened the door and stepped inside to find you weren't home alone.


	2. Background information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some information that may be useful. But this fic uses the basic alpha/beta/omega dynamics.

Any gender can present as any "type"  
Alphas:  
They make up 20% of the population. Even with just a few of them, they have many of the leading roles in the world. Most prefer omegas, since their bodies are created to be the most compatible with them. However, it is more common for alphas to mate with betas, since betas are more common. In some rare cases, alphas end up mating with other alphas. Male alphas are more common than females. Male alphas have higher percentages of successfully impregnating their mate. Female alphas aren't fertile and can't get pregnant. Alphas are protective over their mates, especially if their mates are omegas. Alphas can challenge each other for a mate, but this is mostly avoided because the fights can lead to serious injuries or death and can scare the mate they're fighting for. Alphas can share mates as well, or have multiple mates.

Alphas' bodies are generally larger than most, including larger sex organs (directed towards males). Males have knots that are only triggered by omega hormones during intercourse. Knots can last between 30 minutes to an hour. The stronger the bond, the longer the knot will last.

Betas:  
75% of the population, making them the most common type. They are a mix between an alpha and omega, and don't share certain characteristics from the two. They can have the role of taking care of omegas and calming down alphas. The betas' main role is to be a neutral party between the alphas and omegas. For example: many are doctors or nurses because they don't have overpowering presences that scare patients. 

Betas mostly mate with other betas. There are about the same number of female betas as there are male betas. Male betas do have a chance of impregnating their mate, but the probability is higher if their mate is in heat. Female betas are fertile, but their chances of becoming pregnant aren't as high as omegas.

Omegas:  
5% of the population, making them the rarest type. Their nurturing, caring natures make them sought out by alphas, making them seem like they need protecting. They often seek alphas as mates, but can mate with betas. In some occasions, multiple omegas can share one mated alpha. 

Most omegas are females, but some are males. (Haru is a male omega). Both are able to get pregnant, but male omegas can't impregnate other omegas or betas, even though they have the male sex organs. Omegas' bodies fill out more after they present, making them look softer and cute. Their hips fill out and faces get a little rounder. Their scents are easily distinguished from the other types, making them easy to find.

Omegas usually have 3-5 heat cycles per year, where they are the most fertile. It is possible for them to get pregnant when not in heat, but it's more difficult and the chance of it happening it very low.

~

Many couples court each other before they actually are mated. There is a common mating ritual: the couple scent each other, bed each other, and during the process mark their scents on each other, mostly on the wrists and necks. Marks on necks usually look like bite marks and wrists turn darker shades.  
Alphas, who mate with omegas, knot them, which helps ensure an additional scent on the omega which warns other alphas that the omega is claimed.

Most mates stay with each other, but if one dies, the living mate can find another mate. It's rare for mates to become unbonded while both are alive.


	3. Barbeque 1

You stepped inside your apartment, removing your shoes at the door. You heard your TV on in the main room, and some lights were turned on.

You walked down the hallway and passed through the kitchen to your right. You set your stuff down on the nearby table and looked into the main room.

"Welcome home," a voice said.

You looked over to find your twin brother, Tobi, sitting on the couch.

"How was your day?" He turned down the volume of the TV, showing you had his attention.

"Eh, the usual," you replied.

You heard him sniffing the air, before he got up and walked towards you. He grabbed your wrist and smelled it.

"Who's scent is this?"

You quickly pulled your wrist away from him. "Just some alpha, it's fine he didn't do anything."

His face scrunched together in disgust. "Then what did he want?"

"It's fine," you said trying to reassure your overprotective brother. "Kei was there to chase him away."

Tobi looked at you worriedly, but didn't press the matter any further.

Tobi was an alpha. Your personalities contrasted each other greatly, being an omega and an alpha contributed as a large factor. You two were identical twins, being the only similarity you shared. He was outgoing and charismatic, while you enjoyed the solitude of your own home and tried to not worry too much about others' opinions about you.

After high school, you decided you wanted to live on your own and pursue a career in the food industry by running your own cafe. That's why you were currently working at the cafe with Kei, to gain knowledge of the job's atmosphere before you tried to start your own.

Tobi, on the other hand, continued to go to school at a college nearby and demanded to live with you for the time being. He claimed he didn't want to live in the dorms on campus, but you really knew he was worried for your well-being.

You two didn't really have an alpha-omega relationship, since you were twins. You were just naturally irresponsible when it came to taking care of yourself. You'd get so caught up binge watching a new series on TV, or reading a whole novel in one sitting, and forget to feed yourself. Even sometimes in the mornings you would sleep through your alarm and Tobi would have to come and get your out of bed.

"Did you eat yet?" You asked, trying to change the subject.

"Nah, I was waiting for you," he answered. "Kinda too lazy to cook tonight. Did Haru text you?"

"Yeah, did he text you too?"

"Yup, I just figured we'd go to his place for food."

"I don't know, I don't really feel like going out tonight."

"It'll be fun, plus we haven't seen Haru or Rin in a while."

You huffed. Tobi really wanted to go to this social gathering of Haru's, and knowing him, he'll drag you along with him.

"You're coming with me," he announced. "Otherwise you'll end up finishing a season of that one show you're watching."

"So what? It's getting to a good part," you defended. You were honestly tired from your long day.

"I'm not taking 'no' as an answer. We can just grab food and come home. It can be a quick trip, I promise. We can go in, say 'hi', chat with food, then leave. And if you want, you can jump in the pool."

Sighing, you went to your room to change and clean up real quick. Tobi was going to get his way, plus a part of you did want to see Haru and Rin.

You rummaged through your drawers to find a clean pair of pants and a nice shirt to go with it. Then you searched for your swimsuit. Pulling out an old, worn two-piece, you questioned how long it's been since you last actually swam.

"You ready?" Tobi was waiting by the doorway to your room. He had fixed his messy hair and pulled a jacket on.

"Yep," you sighed, dragging yourself out of the comfort of your room.


	4. Barbeque 2

You rode with Tobi to Rin and Haru's place. When you got near the house, you saw multiple cars already parked nearby. Tobi parked the car next to a curb near the house. 

You got out of the car and stretched, trying to stall so you didn't have to go in.

"Damn, I was hoping we would be the first ones to get here," you whined. Tobi rolled his eyes at you and escorted you to the house.

"Hello?" Tobi called out, stepping through the front door. Rin came rushing around the corner in an apron, greeting you guys.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it!" He exclaimed, hugging you guys.

"Hey Rin," you greeted. "Where's Haru?"

"Oh, you know, just floating in the pool. Well, come in! I have burgers cooking on the grill."

You walked through their house to their backyard. While you were heading outside, Tobi left your side, leaving you alone. You sighed and saw Haru floating like an otter on his back in the pool. You pulled off your shoes and dipped your feet into the pool near him.

"Hi Haru," you said with a sweet smile.

"Oh, (y/n)," Haru replied, swimming up to you. "I didn't think you'd actually come."

"Tobi convinced me." You shrugged.

"Well, I'm glad you could make it."

You looked over your shoulder to find your twin stuffing his face with free food and socializing with others. You sighed and enjoyed the sun's warmth on your skin. Haru had swam back into the pool and had a splash fight with another guy who you believed was Seijuro.

You giggled at the sight and leaned back, enjoying the sun on your shoulders and the cool water on your legs. As you were falling into your own world, your foot was tugged on. You looked at who had disturbed you and was met with a pair of beautiful green orbs.

"Y/n-chan!" 

The person who had gotten you attention was none other than Makoto, your high school crush.

"H-hey, Makoto," you spoke softly, looking away trying to hide your suddenly embarrassed face.

"How's it going? It's been forever since we saw each other!" Makoto shouted.

"Uh, you know, the usual." You shrugged. You tried your best to not look at his glistening muscles. "How's life been treating you?"

"Not too badly, hey are you-" Makoto was interrupted by a gift splash that happened to drench you too.

You gasped at the sudden chill of water that washed over your body. Your clothes were soaked, and your body shivered. You jumped up quickly as a natural reflex, stepping away from the pool.

"Seijuro!" Makoto and Haru had both yelled.

"Ah sorry!" Seijuro cried. "Oh no, y/n, you're all wet."

You were at a loss of words, and just glared at Haru and Seijuro who had been horsing around. 

Seijuro jumped out of the pool and ran to your side. "I'm so sorry, y/n. I'll help you dry off."

He pulled you into the house and into a room that had a supply of towels. You both grabbed towels and dried yourselves off, laughing at the incident. You actually didn't mind the situation until your nose took one sniff and told your mind one thing: Alpha. 

You hadn't even realized it, but Seijuro had presented as an alpha. It made sense, since he had leadership roles in high school, so it fit him. But your mind started forcing puzzle pieces together. You were an unclaimed omega inside a closet with an alpha. You couldn't smell another scent on him and a bite mark wasn't on his neck, indicating he was unclaimed as well.

Your mind told you to run and get out of the closet, back to the party. But your instincts forced you to stay where you were. Crap, crap, crap! You screamed in your head.

"Hey, if you don't dry properly, you'll catch a cold," Seijuro stated, rubbing a towel on top of your head.

You forced a smile onto your face. You couldn't think of anything that could get you out of the situation that was making you uncomfortable. One part of your brain was telling you he wasn't harming you and was probably just being nice. But the other part was yelling at you to be realistic and he was going to do something. You didn't know, but something.

While you were having your inner conflict, Seijuro had stepped closer and was rubbing...slower. You could smell him even more now. Your face was gradually turning red, when the door swung open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating the story! I'll hopefully be able to post more frequently now.


	5. Barbeque 3

The door whipped open, leaving both you and Seijuro startled. You looked at your savior, and Seijuro's intruder. Standing in the doorway was Sousuke.

"I'm here for a towel..." Sousuke started staring at both of you, "for Makoto. Uh..."

"Oh!" You responded. You grabbed a towel and handed it over to Sousuke quickly. Relief flooded your system. "Thanks Seijuro." You gave a quick thanks to Seijuro before you fled the closet with a towel for yourself.

As you left, Sousuke stared at Seijuro, a slight annoyed look in his eyes. Seijuro shrugged and rubbed his head innocently. The two exchanged a silent conversation before Seijuro left the closet as well.

You retreated to a secluded bench outside. You were thankful that Sousuke had accidentally found you guys, thinking about what would have happened if he hadn't gave you the chills.

Your towel was becoming increasing more damp from it soaking the water from your clothes. You hadn't even noticed, because you were trying to lower your heart beat. You thought you were about to be at a peaceful state again, when someone sat next down to you.

You practically jumped in your seat, when you looked over to the stranger. It was Sousuke. He wasn't even looking at you. Was he here to judge you? Did he just want to sit? You couldn't figure him out from his indifferent face. But the more you stared at him, the more you noticed his defined features. He had droopy eyes that matched Makoto's. He had a strong jawline, and his Adam's apple poked out of his neck. All his features screamed "Alpha".

When you finally realized you were staring, you saw he had turned to look at you. You looked away, hiding your face. You hugged the towel around you, afraid to learn what he was doing next to you. You were pretty certain he was going to scold you or something.

He itched his nose and said, "I hope I didn't interrupt something."

You looked up at him. "Huh?"

"I-uh, mean in the closet." Was he being shy?

"Oh, that." You sighed. "Don't worry, you actually came to my rescue."

Sousuke looked over you. "He didn't do anything did he?"

"He was only drying me off." You let a soft, relieved chuckle. Was he worried?

"Do you want this?" He pulled a sweatshirt towards you.

"What?" You were caught off guard.

"You're shivering. This might keep you warm." He was staring away again, but holding the sweatshirt in front of you.

"But I'll get it wet." You pointed out. Your clothes were still pretty wet from earlier.

"It's fine, it can dry later. At least you'll have something dry." You couldn't tell if he was trying to be nice or if someone had sent him over to give it to you.

"Okay, thanks if you insist." You took the sweatshirt from him and slipped it over your damp shirt. Your body almost instantly started warming up again. You purred at the comfort, but became self aware again. You looked over and saw that Sousuke was watching you again. 

He reached towards you, causing you to pull back slightly. He pulled one of the strings and adjusted it back to the front of the hoodie. "There, now you won't get sick from being cold." Was this just his alpha instincts kicking in? To take care of a miserable omega? You couldn't figure it out.

You both heard the water move, and directed your attention towards the pool. Makoto was pulling himself out of the pool. 

"I better make sure Makoto gets this towel," Sousuke said, getting up to leave. You nodded and watched him go. You thought you had seen a slight smile being revealed from the corners of his lips, but you shook the thought out of your head.

You watched as Sousuke ran over to his mate and tried to wrap him up like a burrito in the tiny towel. Giving up, he used the towel to dry his hair. It was a cute sight you had to admit. Makoto was giggling at the fact he was being treated like a child, and made a slight effort to stop Sousuke's hands. Sousuke had a satisfied look as he rubbed the his mate's hair and messed it up.

The sight made you envious. You didn't care that Makoto's mate was Sousuke, but you were jealous about the fact he had one. You felt empty, because you weren't in a relationship. You yearned to know what it felt like to have a mate. 

You inhaled the smell of the sweatshirt on accident. It smelled like Sousuke and there was a faint trace of Makoto's scent as well. You looked around the party and saw the different couples. Most of the guests had darkened wrists and marks on their necks, or had someone hanging to them. You looked over at Rin and Haru who were chatting up Tobi. Rin and Haru both had marks on the same side of their necks that almost matched each other.

You felt like everyone you knew was in a relationship. Even Tobi was courting a beta. You started to feel self-pity, but shook it out of your system. You told yourself you would eventually meet someone, so you didn't need to spend time feeling bad for yourself.

You got up and joined the party, and decided to enjoy yourself for a little bit. You changed into your swimsuit, and removed your wet clothing and Sousuke's sweatshirt. You jumped into the pool, making the people in the pool aware of your presence. They welcomed you by splashing you and yelling greetings at you.

While you enjoyed yourself, you didn't notice the pairs of eyes watching you. 

 

The sun was beginning to set, and the guests were leaving. You were drying your hair, and had pulled Sousuke's sweatshirt over your swimsuit.

"Ready to go?" Tobi approached you and asked.

"Yeah, let me go return something," you replied. You pulled the sweatershirt off and left to search for the owner.

You found Sousuke and Makoto in the kitchen putting food away.

"Hey guys," you greeted, entering the room.

"Y/n-chan!" Makoto smiled. You swore it stopped your heart for a moment.

"Tonight was fun, but I'm leaving now."

"Not staying for the after party?" Sousuke teased.

"Nope, I'm really tired. Here's your sweatshirt back, thanks for letting me use it!" You placed the article of clothing on a nearby counter top.

"So y/n-" Makoto started. 

"Y/n! There you are, let's go," Tobi barged into the kitchen and started to pull you out.

"Oh, guess I'm leaving now, it was nice seeing you guys again!" You yelled as you were pulled out the door.

"Bye y/n!" Rin and Haru waved goodbye.

"Hey I'm leaving too!" Tobi popped his head back in the house angrily.

"Yeah, yeah," everyone rolled their eyes at your twin.

Makoto chuckled as the pair of twins left the barbeque in a hurry. Sousuke came around him and hugged him from behind and held his hands.

"Next time, babe," Sousuke assured Makoto.

"Yeah, hopefully," Makoto sighed.

The couple looked over at the used sweatshirt on the counter.


	6. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the story isn't going to be in chronological order, because I can't wait to write cute stuff with the reader and Makoto and Sousuke. But I'll return to the build on how they ask you out.

“W-will you let us court you?” 

 

You hummed to yourself as you finished cleaning the kitchen at the cafe.  You wiped your forehead, clearing any sweat that was there.

You would never forget that moment, the memory that changed your lonely omega life.  The metal on your bracelet jingled against itself, reminding you that it was there.   Those dummies, you thought.  Always impulse shopping .  You mentally scolded your boyfriends, but were grateful at the same time.

You were closing up the cafe alone today, so you jumped at the noise of the bell ringing on the door as it was opened.  You peeked out of the kitchen to find the newcomer with their back turned towards you.

You instantly let your guard down when your nose was filled with the scent of the familiar alpha.  He turned around and your eyes were met with vibrant green eyes.

“Makoto!” You ran towards your boyfriend, giving him a hug.  He stunk of faint charcoal and smoke.

You were embraced into a big bear hug in return. You giggled as he spun you around like a child. 

He gave you a peck on the forehead, and you got a look at his messy hair.

“The tips of your hair are charred,” you pointed out.

“Yeah, it was a local fire, nothing to worry about,” he reassured you. “Come on, let's go home.”

You locked up the cafe and followed him, holding onto his big hand. He led you to his car and opened the door for you. You entered the car.

“How was your day?” you asked as he got into his side of the car.

“The usual, there were two fires today. Nobody got hurt thankfully.” He leaned over and gently pulled your head towards him and gave you another kiss on the forehead. You felt yourself turning red, when he gave you an actual kiss afterwards.

“I was looking forward to that all day,” he announced. You blinked up at him, with a bright face.

“Where's Sousuke?” Looking around, you found the car missing a body.

“He's on call with Rin. Something came up before his shift ended.”

You gave Makoto a worried look, and he patted your head. He gave a ‘I’m worried as well’ look, but tried to hide it with a droopy smile.

 

~o~

 

You looked out the side of the window while you were driven home.

It had been one month since you moved in with the men courting you, and five months since Makoto and Sousuke started courting you.

You didn't expect to be living with them already, but due to some unexpected circumstances, you ended up moving in.

You always looked forward to the car rides home after work. Usually one of them would pick you up, and if you were lucky, both would be there.

Sousuke was a police officer, and Rin was his partner. Makoto was a firefighter. They both worked during the day, but sometimes would have to stay later.

Both their jobs worried you, but you knew they did their best. 

One of them would at least try to get off when your shift ended to take you home. They hated when you took the train home. You smiled at the thought of them being protective and paranoid about other alphas.

When Sousuke took you home, he would wrap his arm over your shoulders while he drove. Makoto always held your hand gently. You scolded them for not being responsible drivers, but you never stopped them. They needed some sort of comfort while they worried about their mate who was on duty.

Makoto squeezed your hand and you looked over to him, his eyes full of concern.

“He'll be okay,” you tried to reassure him. You heard Makoto take a deep breath as he stared down the road.

 

~o~

 

Sousuke’s POV:

 

“Thanks for the ride, tell Haru I said hi,” I waved to Rin, who was dropping me off at my place.

Rin mumbled back a response as I closed the door and headed into the building.

Makoto and (y/n) are probably sleeping. But I wonder if they are sleeping together in our bed or in their separate rooms. Makoto and I share a room, and (y/n) has her own room. We thought it'd be a good idea for her to have her own space, since we did kind of pressure her into moving in with us.

I walked into the entryway, locking the door behind me. There were still some lights on and I could hear the TV on.

I entered the house, and my nose was filled with the scent of what was tonight's dinner. It was wrapped in bowls and waiting on the table for me. I put it away in the fridge, cleaning up after the two.

I dropped my jacket to the side on a wall and traveled further into the condo.

I found an adorable sight on the couch that made my stomach flip with joy.

My mate was sitting on the couch, and the little omega we were courting was asleep on his lap. He had his legs and arms draped over her, as her head rested on his shoulder. (Y/n) was already dressed in her sleep clothes, shorts and one of my oversized t-shirts.

Makoto looked up and said, “She wanted to wait for you to get home.” He looked back down at the sleeping omega with a gentle smile. 

I walked over and leaned over her and gave my mate a kiss. “Welcome home,” he said.

“I'm home,” I replied. I sat next to Makoto and hooked an arm around his waist.

We both enjoyed the view of (y/n) sleeping peacefully. 

Makoto finally spoke up, “She was worried- we were worried about you.”

“Sorry, there ended up being tons of paperwork for the case and it had to all be filled out by tonight,” I explained with a sigh.

“I'm glad you're finally home. Was the case hard? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, it was barely any trouble. There weren't many troubles.” I reassured my mate by nuzzling his hair, marking my scent on him. “Let's go to bed, it's been a long day.”

I scooped up (y/n) into my arms and took her to her room. I tucked her into her bed, giving her a long, goodnight kiss on her forehead.

I entered my room, finding Makoto changing into his pajamas. He had his back to me, and also happened to be shirtless.

I snuck up behind him, hugging him from behind and feeling his toned muscles.

“We haven't done anything lately, I'm feeling lonely,” I whined, nipping his ear.

Makoto turned around and poked my nose. “We can't do anything, (y/n) is in the other room.”

“It's fine~” I pushed him towards the bed, pinning him under me.

He began to grow flustered.

“You know I love it when you get shy,” I purred at him.

“We can't Sousuke. What if she wakes up and hears us?”

“Then I guess we'll have to be quiet then.”

Before he could reply, I cut him off with a kiss as I ran my hands up his sides. I could feel his muscles relax, knowing he was going to give in.

 

~o~

 

You woke up to the smell of bacon being cooked. You yawned and stretched in your bed, before lazily getting up.

You looked into the mirror and tried to calm down your bed head before going into the kitchen.

You found Sousuke cooking at the stove with your apron on, and Makoto was sitting at the table reading the paper.

Both of their hairs were messed up, much worse than yours. You couldn't even smell the bacon anymore. Their scents were mixed with each other's, radiating from both their bodies.


	7. Flashback

You were surrounded by an uncomfortable amount of heat. Any way you turned, you were met by a blaze of burning temperatures. Where were you? You turned in all directions, only to be met by unending darkness.

You began to feel claustrophobic, and panic took over your body. You heard the crackles of wood burning, but didn't see any fire. Why were you being forced to endure this torture? 

Hopelessness began to consume your body, when you saw a hand reach out to you, piercing through the darkness.

You reached for the hand, as far as your arm would allow and ignoring the heat that danced around your body.

Just as you touched the fingertips, the hand pulled you towards it, before giving out a great force that pushed you back. Endlessly, you fell through the darkness. Your back sliced through the air as you fell at an alarming speed.

You thought you were screaming, but you didn't hear your voice. You looked over your shoulder, and felt your eyes widen. You could see the glimmer of the pure black floor beneath you.

Your heart beat rapidly in your chest, and your body turned around to see the ground. The solid was at your face--

You burst awake into your bed, beads of sweat running down your face. You jolted up into your bed, now sitting up.

You didn't even hear the footsteps stomping their way towards your room. Your door was pushed open, and you were greeted by two welcoming pairs of arms.

“(Y/n), (Y/n)-chan,” Makoto called out worriedly. The distressed brunette knelt before you on the ground, clutching your hands in his. Sousuke crawled behind you and pulled you into his lap, careful to not make any sudden movements to scare you further.

“It’s okay, we’re here,” the dark-haired alpha gently patted your head repeatedly, giving you loving kisses on your cheek.

The two mates didn’t need to smell the fear your body was currently giving off, you were shaking so badly. You hid your face under your hair, afraid to show your face. Makoto gently wiped the tears that were threatening to fall from your eyes with his thumb, while he nuzzled his cheek against your wrist, aware of the burn scar above it.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Makoto asked. “You were whimpering in your sleep. Was it that dream again?”

You barely nodded your head, resting your face against his chilled palm.

“Do you want to come sleep in our bed tonight?” Sousuke gently asked, not wanting to force you to do anything.

“Ye-yeah,” you barely answered.

You attempted to get out of your bed, but almost instantly fell back from your legs being unable to support you. Before you could try again, large arms scooped you up in a bridal style. Sleep took residence in the corners of your eyes, making it difficult to see the body that carried you. But you didn’t need your sight, for your nose told you the alpha scent that was radiating off their chest was Sousuke. Your ears made you aware Makoto was right at his mate’s heels.

Makoto pulled back the bedspread, before Sousuke planted you in the middle of the bed. Both bodies accompanied you shortly after.  You faced towards Makoto, because of the way Sousuke had set you down.

Sousuke scooted towards you, your back pressed up against his chest, and slid his hand over your side to hold your hand.  Makoto reached his arm over your small body to hold onto Sousuke’s back.  He pulled you all together, making you a comfortably, squished alpha-omega-alpha sandwich.

You took a deep breath, inhaling their smell that came from their bodies and the bed. After you sighed, you felt their muscles relax, realizing they were still worried about you.

Eventually, you calmed down in their embrace, drifting back into a slumber.

 

~o~

 

Flashback:

 

“I’m off to lunch!” You called out to your co-worker, Kei.

“Be back here on time!” He warned, as you exited the cafe.

Normally you would eat lunch at the cafe, but today you felt the need to get out.  You enjoyed working at the cafe, but a change of pace was good for you every once in awhile.

You walked down the busy sidewalks, scanning the different businesses, looking for a place to eat.  Different individuals passed you, many in a hurry you noticed.  But then you felt it as well.  A cold, tiny raindrop fell right onto your cheek as you looked up to the sky.  Grey clouds loomed over the city, threatening to spill water upon you.  You didn’t check the forecast this morning, and when you left the cafe it was sunny out, so you weren’t carrying an umbrella with you.

Frantically looking for a place to take shelter, you heard the raindrops beginning to fall. However, none dared to touch you, and you looked up to find a familiar face holding an umbrella over your head.

It was Rin’s best friend, and Makoto’s mate, Sousuke.

“Hello Sousuke,” you greeted with a smile, grateful you weren’t getting wet.

“Hey (y/n),” he replied. “You looked like you were worried about the rain.” He laughed down at you, teasingly.

“Yeah, thanks! I didn’t bring an umbrella with me.”

“Good thing I was here to save you then.  I’ll walk you to your destination if you want.”

“Thanks, I’m just out getting some lunch.”

“Oh, I am as well.”

“Really? Do you want to accompany me?”  You rethought your request, thinking he might find it strange.  “O-only if you want, if you’re not meeting anyone else.”

“Sure, I have some time to spare, Rin and I were on duty earlier and he left to see Haru.”

“Great, do you have somewhere you want to go?”

“I was going to ask the same,” he chuckled. You couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful glimmer coming from his teal eyes. 

“-ner nearby.”  Huh? Did he say something?

“Sorry, I spaced out for a second,” you laughed nervously, hoping he didn’t catch you staring.

“I asked if you wanted to go to a diner nearby, I heard it’s pretty good.”

“Oh, sure!” You didn’t think he caught you. “Lead the way.”

The umbrella was large enough to keep both of you dry. You wondered if he normally shared it with Makoto.  As you lost yourself in thought, you became more aware of your situation. You, the person who had a crush on Makoto in high school, were currently walking with Sousuke, Makoto’s mate, under an umbrella.  You were beginning to worry about people thinking you two were a couple.

You had become fairly close in relation to Sousuke, since the rest of your family were his friends. You’re only eating lunch together as friends, you convinced yourself. Nothing else.

“We’re here,” he announced suddenly.  He led you to a three-story building.

“What?” you asked, taken aback.  “This kind of looks like an apartment complex…”

“I know,” he scratched the back of his head. “It’s actually three different restaurants on top of each other.  They just finished developing it a month ago.”

“Oh, I see.”  Your shoulders dropped in relief, you didn’t even notice when you became tense.

He led you inside, shaking his umbrella dry, leaving it in care of the servers’ possession.

“The diner is on the second floor.”

You could tell the building was pretty new.  You had to pass through Japanese-style restaurant that had traditional Japanese culture decorations.  You followed Sousuke to a large set of stairs which were kept very clean.  Potted plants bordered the sides of the steps, and a large rug fell from the top of the staircase to the bottom, forming to and covering the middle of the stairs. 

At the second floor, you were met with a modern diner. It gave off a friendly, cafe aura.  Modern art and furniture were spread around. On one side of the diner, cushioned chairs were placed in small circles, with tables in the middle.  Some circles were occupied, with friends mingling with each other, while drinking tea or coffee. On the other side of the diner, were actual tables and seats. 

Sousuke and you were greeted by a server. Her scent told you she was a beta, and the way she looked up at Sousuke with awe was another indicator.

“Table for two please,” Sousuke requested.

“Of course, this way please,” she replied. She led you to a table for two by the windows.  “I’ll be back to take your orders shortly.”

You were left with Sousuke, who was already looking over the menu. 

After you both had ordered, you asked, “Have you been here before?”

“Yeah, Makoto and I came here shortly after it opened.”

Oh, does he just like the food here?  Why wasn’t he eating lunch with Makoto?

As you two waited for your food, you chatted with each other pretty comfortably.  Before you had been worried about keeping conversation, but the more you talked, the more you learned Sousuke was actually a really friendly alpha.  He wasn’t as bubbly as Makoto, but he always had questions and topics to keep the conversation flowing.

You were both in the middle of talking about Haru and Rin’s barbeque party.  Sousuke then started to talk about something Makoto wanted to say, when he was interrupted by an alarm.  It sounded throughout the building, and red lights were flashing from the machines that hung on the walls.

You both jumped at the sudden sound. 

“What’s going on?” you asked.

“I’m not sure, fire alarm?” Sousuke tried to answer you.  Sousuke stood and looked around, finding the other customers just as confused.  Even the staff didn’t know what was going on.  The sirens on the walls were unmarked, not a single word on them that told what they were for.

“Come on, we’re leaving,” Sousuke said, pulling you towards the exit.  

Maybe he noticed it before you, but you smelled smoke.

“Everyone, please exit the building in an orderly fashion,” the manager announced.

“What’s going on?” someone asked.

“Is there a fire?” another pondered.

Everyone was making their way towards the stairs, when the doors from the staircase that went to the third floor bursted open.  People from the restaurant on the third floor, pushed their way to the staircase, screaming and yelling.  Unfortunate pedestrians were pushed to the floor, and tables and chairs were thrown askew. 

Chaos quickly flooded the building, as many people tried to force their way out.  Sousuke stood in front of you, protecting you from the frantic customers.

Sousuke held your hand, as he tried to direct you towards the exit, when the room was quickly filled with smoke.

You coughed violently, your eyes burning from the smoke.  The room’s temperature was rising as well.

“We’re almost there,” Sousuke spoke, coughing as well.

You were at the top of the steps, when the ceiling collapsed before you two.  You both stepped back, away from the burning wreckage.  You guys, as well as a few other customers and staff were trapped on the second floor.

“Get low,” Sousuke commanded.

You both dropped closer to the floor, trying to breathe in less smoke.

You crawled towards the kitchen, which seemed to contain less smoke. You met two kitchen staff, who were also trying to take cover from the fiery destruction.

“Is there another way to get out?” you called out to one of them.

“I think there’s a fire escape near a window in the back of the room,” one answered.

All four of you carefully made your way to the window that was described.  The building was beginning to burn up and collapse on itself, fire spreading through the room. A piece of the ceiling fell onto, burning your shoulder and arm.

You shrieked at the sudden burning temperature on your skin. Sousuke came to your aid, brushing off the debris.

He pulled you closer to him, as he tried to get the window open.  It was stuck, and even with his muscles, Sousuke was unable to pull open the window.

You began to feel light-headed, and you slid closer to the floor.

You heard the breaking of glass, and saw Sousuke had busted through the window with a chair.

You all quickly made your way out, and down the fire escape. You were greeted with paramedics that came to your aid.

You were pulled onto a stretcher, and you began to lose consciousness.  The last thing you heard was Sousuke coughing violently and, “Sousuke!” Was that Makoto’s voice?

 

You woke up in an unfamiliar bed.  The room smelled like chemicals, and cleaning materials.  You blinked your eyes awake, finding yourself in a hospital room.  You pushed yourself up, trying to sit up, when your arm ached beneath you.

It was bandaged all the way up to your shoulder.  Oh yeah, you got burned.

Something shifted on your bed, and you saw your twin brother stirring from his slumber.  He was sleeping in a chair and had his head rested on your bed.

“Good morning,” you greeted, your voice feelings hoarse.

“(Y/n)!” Tobi cried out. “How are you feeling? Do I need to go get the nurse?”

“Tobi,” you started, but was interrupted with a cough.

Tobi ran to your side, stroking your back comfortingly.

“I’m fine,” you finished. “Just a little cough and soreness.”  You smiled up at your twin, trying to reassure him.

“You were out for about a day.” You could hear the worry in his voice.

“What happened?”

“You were trapped in a burning building, and breathed in too much smoke and you severely burned your arm. You passed out after you managed to escape.”

You looked down at your hands.  That’s right, you were having lunch with Sousuke… Sousuke! Was he okay?

“I was with Sousuke, is he okay?”

“Yeah, he managed to get away with a few scrapes. I’m glad you were with someone familiar. But why were you with Sousuke?”

“We happened to meet on the streets, and decided to have a friendly lunch together.” Please, please don’t overthink this Tobi, you pleaded mentally.

“I see.” There was a silent pause in the room. “Do you want or need anything?”

“Some water would be nice.”

Tobi left your side and returned shortly with a bottled water.

“I called Haru,” he explained. “He wanted me to tell him when you woke up.  He’s going to come visit you in an hour or so.  I have class soon, but I can stay if you want.”

“No, you should go to school. I’m fine now, don’t worry.”

He gave your hand a squeeze before leaving you to the solitary room.

 

Haru, Rin, Makoto, and Sousuke all came to visit you together, bringing flowers and gifts.  Rin brought an unnecessary, large teddy bear, while Makoto and Sousuke brought a bouquet.

“You guys, I’m not dying, I don’t really need these,” you shook your head as you smiled and scolded them.

Rin cried over your injury, while Haru hit him over the head.  You all laughed at the silly couple, enjoying the scene.  You explained to them that you were okay, and you tried to convince them you weren’t too badly injured.

“Those contractors and builders, as well as the business owners, are being sued,” Makoto claimed angrily. “They couldn’t even make a safe, fortified building.”  He shook his head.

The rest of them agreed, going on about how they felt about the situation.

“Sousuke how are you?” You asked.

“Oh, I’m lucky, I didn’t get injured too badly,” he exclaimed. You noticed bandages spread out on his body.

“And while you guys are talking, Makoto and Sousuke have something to tell you,” Rin announced. The alpha grinned evilly at the mated couple, and with Haru’s help, pushed them towards you.  

“Wait what,” you asked, but didn’t receive an answer as Rin and Haru fled the room together.

“They’re probably going to make out in a closet or something,” Sousuke joked lightly.

Makoto was rubbing the back of his head, looking down at the floor.  Sousuke, trying to comfort his mate, held Makoto’s hand and said--

  
  


The four troublemakers left you in peace finally after an hour.  Your best friend Gou came in crying later that day as well.

“I thought I lost you,” she sobbed over you.

“Honestly, why did everyone think I was dying?” you sweat-dropped.  You could feel your face was still pink from earlier.

“Are you okay, (Y/n)-chan? Do you have a fever?”  Gou felt your forehead.

“No, Kou, I’m fine. I’m still flustered about- from something earlier.”

“Ooh? Tell me! You must tell me!”  Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

You giggled to yourself, feeling yourself turn another shade of red. “Makoto and Sousuke asked if they could court me.”

Gou grabbed your hands and exclaimed, “Finally! It’s about time! They’ve been going on about you for~ever!”

You felt yourself blush even more, not even knowing if it was physically possible. Gou continued to go on about their “obsession”, over-dramatizing many details.

 

End of Flashback

 

~o~

 

_ Sousuke held onto his mate’s hand and shyly asked, “W-will you let us court you?” _  Your dream faded away as you woke up.

You were still in the arms of your boyfriends.  You turned to look at their sleeping faces, trying not to wake them.  Makoto had his head rested on yours, and Sousuke’s face was nuzzled in his hair.  Both looked peaceful and content, filling you with happiness.

Sousuke began to stir from his sleep, looking down at the his two favorite partners.

“Good morning,” you said sleepily.

“Morning,” Sousuke replied, stretching himself awake. “How’d you sleep?”

“Great!” You exclaimed.  You laughed to yourself, “I dreamt about when you two confessed to me.”

Sousuke, blushing slightly, hid his face in your hair, letting out a hearty laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank you all for reading this! When I first started writing, I didn't think anyone would read, but it makes me so happy to see people enjoying this. Thanks for staying with me and this story, and being so patient with me since I don't update very often. I'll definitely keep this story going, knowing people are reading it. It means a lot! Thank you!


	8. Heat Part 1

You stirred from your sleep, waking in your own bed. You sat up, revealing to yourself the fact you were covered in sweat.

That's strange. You didn't have a nightmare last night.

You lifted your palm to your forehead and self-evaluated your temperature. You felt a tad warm, but you shook it off, believing it only to be a slight fever.

You didn't have time to be sick. Today you were planning to you train a new employee for the cafe.

You pulled yourself out of the comfort of your bed, and stretched. You fumbled back onto your mattress, light-headed. After you recovered, you got up again, slower this time, and went into the bathroom to prepare for the day.

You could hear noises coming from the kitchen, and smelled the aroma of breakfast. Sousuke must be awake and Makoto as well. It was strange for them to not wake you up, when they did. You checked the clock. You still had 10 minutes to sleep in, you noticed.

You evaluated yourself in the bathroom, and noticed the black circles starting to form under your eyes. You didn't usually look this bad in the morning. You looked tired, as if you had pulled an all-nighter doing exhausting work, but you had gotten a good amount of rest last night.

You splashed water on your face, trying to refresh yourself. You carefully applied your makeup. You had to make sure you were going to leave an impression off on the new employee. You wanted them to know they were going to have to listen to you, even if you were an omega.

You calmed down the mess that was your hair, and got dressed for the day. After applying some scent-neutralizing spray, you finally went into the other room for some food.

"Good morn-" "Finally awake..." Sousuke and Makoto both said simultaneously before stopping their tasks and looked at you.

You became a little guarded by the sudden attention. Most mornings they greeted you, and you all ate breakfast together. But this morning it felt like they were examining you more carefully.

Was your makeup crooked? Did you apply too much onto one side? You did brush your hair right? Maybe your clothes were wrinkled. You couldn't figure out as you looked yourself up and down.

"Do I have something on me?" You asked puzzled.

"You're not planning on going to work today are you?" Makoto asked.

You noticed Sousuke was trying to discreetly cover his nose with his shirt, looking like he was trying to wipe his face. Makoto's muscles were tense, and you could feel a heavy atmosphere falling over you. Why were they feeling nervous around you all of a sudden?

"What's wrong? Do I smell bad?" You sniffed yourself quickly. "Should I take a shower?" You wanted to know what was going on badly. "I put on scent neutralizing spray earlier, so I shouldn't be too smelly."

"Are you sure?" Sousuke turned to look at you, eyes wide.

"Guys what's going on?" You questioned.

The mates looked at each other, communicating through their facial expressions.

"Your scent... it's unusually strong today, as if it got sweeter," Sousuke explained, taking a step closer to you.

Makoto got up quickly and grabbed Sousuke by the wrist so he couldn't walk any further.

"(Y/n), what month is it?" Makoto pressed.

"Why?" You didn't have a clue where this was going. You just wanted to eat breakfast quickly and get to work before the employee showed up.

"When was your last...heat?"

Then it hit you. How could you forget? Had it really already been three months? No, it had barely been two months. Your heat cycles usually were every three months, but they seemed to be more frequent lately. You were usually good with keeping track of your heat, by identifying the warning signs beforehand.

You slapped your forehead, as you stared at the floor. The puzzle pieces clicked together in your head, as you began to figure out the mystery.

"I-I shouldn't be in heat again this early," you explained. Your heat cycles were never this close.

The alphas kept their distance from you, afraid to touch you. You believed this was their way of controlling themselves, or trying to.

"I need to call Haru," you said frantically. This would be your first heat while living with them. Your last heat, you stayed with Tobi who was used to taking care of you. Haru would know what to do, right? He was an omega living with an alpha... but they were mated. Was it different? Did Rin take care of Haru because they were mates?

Makoto shoved Sousuke into a nearby seat at the dining table, before looking at you. "You should go back to your room," he explained. "I'll call Haru and Kei for you. You need to get rest."

"Wait, but Makot-" you tried to interject.

"Now." Makoto's alpha instincts came out. Your knees felt weak, from the mix of being commanded by an alpha and your hormones. Makoto was rarely an assertive alpha, so now you really couldn't oppose him.

You hurried back into your room, trying to control your now erratic breathing. You were still in the early stages of heat, but being near alphas made it seem ten times worse than usual.

You could feel your body beginning to heat up again, as sweat was beginning to run down your body. The uncomfortable feeling of always being too warm and needy made you loathe your heat.

You pulled off your clothes, and got back into your bed. You buried your head into your pillow, wondering if you really should call Haru or Tobi.

Makoto and Sousuke could be heard. They were talking in hushed voices, but they sounded like they were arguing. You hoped they weren't fighting because of you. Uneasiness filled your gut, as you tried to listen to them.

Their chatter eventually died down, and you could recognize Makoto's voice being the only one speaking.

"Hello," he stated sternly. "Yeah, this is Makoto. (Y/n) won't be coming into work for a while. Yes...yes, we believe she's going into heat." He paused for moment, listening to the other end. "Okay, thanks for understanding Kei." 

He called Kei?! You felt embarrassed, knowing your co-worker knew you would be out because of your heat. You felt guilty knowing he would be working alone for a few days, and on top of that he would have to train the new employee, which you had promised to do.

You groaned in your pillow, as exhaustion began to take over your body. You readjusted your body in your bed, trying to find a cool spot to lay your skin on and relax.

You heard Makoto speak up again. "Hey Haru," he said in a softer voice. "Are you free later today?" Man, it sounded like he was asking him out on a date. "Great, could you come over later? (Y/n) just started her heat, and we need you to take care of her." You began to wonder if you were beginning to be a hassle for your poor boyfriends. They probably never had to take care of an omega before. "Is there anything we can do for her before you get here and we leave?" You thought you could slightly hear Haru yelling through the other line. "Okay, okay, I got it, thanks, see you later."

You heard movement once again in the kitchen, as dishes clanked against each other. You looked back at the clock, and noticed it was about time for them to leave for work.

You tried to sit up, so you could try to see them off, but you didn't have the strength. You sat in bed, hating how you felt. Your heat never became this effective this quickly. You always became exhausted around the second day, not in the first hour. 

Your door opened, and you strained to look over to see who it was. It was Makoto. He was carrying a tray with him. You couldn't read his eyes, as he tightly clutched the tray before setting it down on the table beside you. There was a bowl of water, a glass of water and food, and a rag on the tray he had brought.

He was trying his best to keep calm, as he dunked the rag into the water. Gently, he folded the towel and placed it onto your forehead.

"Haru said this would help," he explained, shyly. You noticed the blush that ran across his face. So cute, you thought.

"Thanks," you said softly.

"Try to eat, Haru will be here in a few hours." He left your side, quickly but trying not to make any sudden movements. The door was shut after he left, and you could hear him talking to Sousuke again.

Your appetite was gone, as you stared down at the food. You felt bad, thinking about how Sousuke or Makoto probably had prepared it for you beforehand.

You sat up, and took the glass of water and drank it. You eyed the food again, wondering if you should eat it anyways. Before you could make a decision, there was a knock on your door.

"We're heading off," it was Makoto. The door stayed shut, and showed no sign of opening.

"Get some rest, we'll be home later," Sousuke spoke up. You could hear the tenseness in his voice. 

"Be careful, come home safely," you tried to speak up, feeling your voice was dry.

There was silence, and you could see their feet under your door. A moment later, their shadows left the hallway and the space behind your door became vacant again.

You could hear them exiting your condo. You chuckled to yourself, as you curled back up into bed. You wondered if Makoto had to push Sousuke out the door.

~o~

You woke up from your nap, feeling groggy. You were a mess, your hair was in a mess, tangles placed all over your head. Spit dripped from the corners of your mouth, and your drool soaked into your bed and pillow. You roughly rubbed your face, trying to wake up.

Then all at once, the effects of your heat were smashed at you. You were in desperate need of water, feeling yourself becoming dehydrated. You felt gross, covered in sweat and slick running down your thighs.

Your omega fluids ran from your crotch, reminding you of how needy and horny you get, how all omegas get during their heat. You knew you were going to have to wash your sheets at least two times to get them fully cleaned.

You thought about showering, but being lazy, you shifted to the clean side of your bed. Even if you did wash up, in less than an hour you'd be in this condition again.

Your attention was brought to your bedroom door, which was being knocked on.

"(Y/n)?" the voice outside called out.

"Haru?" you responded.

"I'm coming in," Haru warned, not giving you any chance to answer him again. He peeked his head into the room first, before coming in.

He was wearing a face mask and wore scent-neutralizing deodorant.

"Makoto asked me to come check on you."

"Yeah I know," you mumbled, hiding your face in your blankets. It was embarrassing to show your brother how vulnerable you were.

"It sucks huh."

His statement made you raise your head to look at him sitting at the end of your bed. "Yeah, my heats have never been this bad before."

"I remember my first heat with Rin. Alphas really affect your hormones, which determines how bad your heat cycles are."

"But I lived with Tobi for a while," you reminded. "My heats were bearable then."

Haru helped you drink some water, which felt refreshing in your throat. He tended to your needs, helping you change out of your shirt which was drenched in sweat, and giving you some food to fill your stomach.

"Lie down," he told you, after you became more comfortable. Haru replaced your wet rag and refreshed it with cool water before replacing it on your head. He was careful to not have any contact with your burning skin.

"Why is this heat so painful?" you asked.

"You don't see Tobi as a potential mate, and your body knows that. But since you're being courted by Sousuke and Makoto, your bodies are trying to become more synced and suitable for each other. I assume you guys have scented before."

You felt your face burning with a blush, grateful you have a fever to hide it.

"Are the cycles always going to be like this?"

"Well, yes, if you guys continue staying together. But there are ways to minimize the effects."

You stared up at your older brother with hope, who was staring away from you.

Haru scratched his cheek and said, "My heats got better after Rin claimed me... and we started knotting."

"HARU!" You screamed at him. You covered your face with your hands. You didn't need to know Haru and Rin's sex life, especially during his heats.

After calming down you turned to your brother, who was unfazed by his previous statement. "That's not going to happen," you told him. "We're not that far in our relationship. All I do with them is scent."

Haru looked at you and shrugged. "I'm glad you guys are taking it slow. Don't feel the need to rush anything because you think you need to. For now, to help, you should sleep with their shirts or something."

"What'll that do?" you asked. The only thing you thought of was it would make you hornier from their smells.

"It actually helps calm down your raging hormones, since you have scented before. Your body is becoming used to having their scents, and it'll trick it to believe their fulfilling their roles as alphas.

"It'll also hopefully calm down your pheromones. You're releasing strong waves that scream 'omega', and can almost be smelled from the entryway."

"Thanks Haru," you smiled. "For coming to teach me all these things and taking care of me." You were grateful, especially since you were a uneducated omega when it came to these types of things. Your high school tried to teach students what to expect during heat cycles and ruts, but they weren't very successful.

You were surprised Haru told you so much, since he's usually quiet. He got up and returned with two shirts. They were from Makoto and Sousuke's room.

"Sit up for a second," he said.

You slowly pulled yourself up, curious of what he was going to do. He pulled one shirt over your pillow, so it acted as a pillowcase. He tucked the second one underneath the pillow.

When you laid back down, your nose was met with your alphas' scents as they rushed into your system. You could feel your body instantly become relaxed and you sighed with content. Sousuke and Makoto's smells embraced your body and wrapped around you. Their scents mixed together, not trying to overpower the other.

You drifted back into a slumber, not noticing or caring when Haru left.


	9. Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter is a lemon! (And the first one I've officially written, so sorry if it is kinda bad.)

The evening was silent, with only the noise from the television filling the room.

You were wrapped up like a burrito and sitting in Sousuke's lap, dozing off. You kept jolting yourself awake whenever your head nodded off his chest.

You looked up sleepily at the shining eyes that were carefully watching you drift off.  A warm smile formed on your face, which matched Sousuke's.  Neither one of you spoke, but were simply enjoying each other's company, and waiting for Makoto to come home.

Leaning down, Sousuke gave you a quick kiss, a peck.  You sighed happily, nuzzling your face back into his chest. You sat still as he lazily left a trail of kisses that started from your forehead and traveled down your face.

The kisses tickled you, making you more awake.

"Sousuke," you giggled, enjoying the attention. Sousuke let out a low grumble from his throat.

At this point, Sousuke wasn't even paying attention to the television anymore.  He flipped you over so you lied on your back on the couch while he hovered his body over yours.

You stared into each other's eyes, before his face lit up.  His cute, childish, little smile made your chest feel warm inside.

"We're so lucky," he mumbled, kissing you again.  You let out a pleased sigh, enjoying his scent and savoring the moment.

You could feel his breath on your skin as he moved his lips to your neck.  Chills ran up your spine as he licked up your neck, hitting your scent nerve for a second.  After searching for it, he relocated the spot again and gently kissed it again, sending you waves of pleasure.

You could feel his scent being temporarily placed on your pulse, wondering if it was going to look bruised later.  You didn't fight him, for your omega instincts began to kick in.  You didn't want this treatment to end either.

Scenting made your toes curl, and Sousuke wasn't even being forceful.  Even as an alpha, he occasionally showed his gentle side.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to stop," he admitted, breathing in your scent.

He pinned your wrists to your sides with his hands, licking down to your collarbones.  You playfully kicked him, knowing he was enjoying himself.

Sousuke was savoring every last drop of delicious submissive omega flavor you offered.  You noticed he wasn't holding onto your wrists very tightly, even though his alpha instincts were probably screaming at him.  His movements were always careful, first testing to see if you were comfortable with where he was going.

Whenever you pulled away from him slightly, he gave your skin a quick kiss as if he was apologizing.

You began to feel more bothered, more needy.  You rubbed your legs together, trying to suppress the feeling. You wondered if Sousuke was feeling this way too.  You were both starting to get sweaty and messy.

Sousuke released your wrists, and wiped his hands down your sides.  He rested them on each side of your stomach and nipped at your sensitive spot on your neck again.

The sudden contact again made you shiver under his control.  You felt yourself beginning to feel flustered, your body making it more obvious this wasn't enough to satisfy you. You tried to convince yourself this was enough, but you knew you wanted more.

With the sudden attentive kisses back at your delicate scent gland, you turned your face to the side.  Noticing your shy actions, Sousuke gently redirected your head to look at him again.

"It's okay, I can stop there," he spoke reassuringly, his voice soft. You could tell he was holding himself back from the look in his eyes.  His stare pierced you, making your hands lightly grab his head, bringing your lips into contact again.

You held the kiss for a moment before shaking your head and telling him, "It's alright."

You saw the corners of his mouth tug up, trying not to form a mischievous smirk. 

He began to start his trail of kisses again, when he was suddenly pulled off of you.

"Couldn't wait could you?" a familiar voice said.

You looked up at the intruder.

Makoto held Sousuke away from the couch, looking down at you. He held his mate in place by holding his wrist up, while his other hand felt it's way around Sousuke's toned stomach.

"Welcome home," Sousuke breathed, pressing back against Makoto. He didn't even seem to be a bit embarrassed.

"I see you two have been busy," he replied.  You couldn't tell if he was mad or not.

"Makoto we-" you were cut off when you sat up and Makoto snaked away from Sousuke.

He pinned your legs beneath you and tilted your chin up with his hand.  "Don't worry, I'm not angry," he explained seductively.  "I want in on this fun too~."

"Hey go easy on her," Sousuke slipped behind you, pulling you close to his chest.

Did they switch personalities? Was this their kink? Makoto was usually the one who was gentle with you, while Sousuke teased you. Sousuke always seemed to take initiative and Makoto was the one who made sure things didn't get out of control. However, at that moment it seemed like they switched bodies.

"Let's go to a more," Makoto whispered in your ear, "comfortable place."

He scooped you up in his arms and carried you into their room, with Sousuke following close behind.

You didn't know what to do or how to react. You felt your face burning up from embarrassment. Makoto before was always shy with his actions. But "alpha" was just screaming off him now.

You were placed gently on your back onto the bed.  You pushed yourself up onto your elbows, as Makoto climbed over your small body.

He inched his hand underneath your shirt, pulling it up slightly.  He rested it on your stomach before saying, "Tell us to stop if you want."

You released your breath you didn't realize you were holding in. You felt more at ease knowing they were only willing to go as far as you wanted them to.

Makoto repeated the same trails Sousuke had made earlier, mixing his scent with yours and Sousuke's.  As he gave your pulse affection, you could hear Sousuke moving behind him.

Makoto pulled your body forward, allowing Sousuke to sit behind you. You felt his bare skin against yours, making you blush.

Sousuke tugged at the bottom of shirt, pulling it up to reveal your bra.  Makoto kissed your stomach as you held your arms up to allow Sousuke pull your shirt off.

Makoto's hand traveled to your breast when you blocked it.

"Makoto..." you said.

Makoto looked at you, wondering if he was going too far.

"You have to, too," you told him.  He stared up at you questioningly.  "Yo-you have to... need to take of your shirt too."

Makoto gave you a devious smirk and pulled his shirt off.  He threw it to the side, confident of his body.

His toned muscles shined in the room, only lit by a small lamp on a nearby side table.

"Now where was I?" he leaned back over you.

Sousuke was already working on releasing your bra clip.  He threw it aside along with the other articles of clothing.

Makoto ran his hands up and down your sides as he licked and sucked on your right nipple.  Sousuke squeezed the other breast in his hand, while his other hand laid on your stomach and his head rested on yours.

You snaked your hand behind you, finding Sousuke's hip.  You gave yourself a battle speech in your head, telling yourself you need to be brave and take initiative as well.

Sousuke's bulge pressed against you.  You moved your hand to grip it through his clothes.  He jumped at the sudden touch, groaning for release.

Makoto noticed your action, and pressed against your groin.  You pressed back against his hand, while Sousuke leaned down to kiss you.

He lightly bit your bottom lip, and you opened your mouth, allowing his tongue to enter.

You shuttered underneath their touch.

You were moved forward so Sousuke could unbuckle his pants and slide them down.  His erection jumped up into your hand.  He moaned as you slowly pumped your hand up his length.

Your remaining clothes were pulled off your hips and down your legs, revealing your wetness.  Makoto licked his lips before he pushed your legs apart.

You pulled away from Sousuke's kiss, and looked down at Makoto with a blush on your face.  You wanted to close your legs.

"Hey, there's no need to be embarrassed," Sousuke whispered in your ear. 

You melted after hearing his voice, relaxing your legs again.  Makoto saw his chance and leaned in.  You could hear him inhale, making you blush harder.

He licked up your slit, making you gasp and throw your head back against Sousuke.  He chuckled, before returning to pleasuring you.  He licked up your slick that leaked, as Sousuke fondled your upper body.

You couldn't concentrate on anything and enjoyed the pleasure you'd never felt before.  You bit down on your lip as Makoto inserted a finger and pumped it in you.

He sat back up, and leaned over you, giving Sousuke a kiss.  They both moaned over you, making you feel left out.

Makoto noticed and laughed lightly, planting a kiss on your forehead.

"(Y/n)..." he looked you straight in the eyes.  "Are... are you a virgin?"

When you thought you had finally gotten over being embarrassed, your blush painted across your face again.

Feeling shy, you rested your hand on your cheek and nodded. "Yes."

You swore you saw Makoto's face light up, before he took your hand and replaced it with another kiss.

"Well in that case..." he said.  He pulled Sousuke by the hand.  He was no longer behind you, making your back cold, wanting his embrace back.

They both sat on the bed, with their fists held out.  You watched them curiously.

For a second you thought they were going to get into a fist fight, before they simultaneously said, "1, 2, 3... shoot!"  Makoto's fist was replaced with his fingers in a scissors shape, and Sousuke put his hand out flat.

You couldn't help but laugh at their childishness. 

Makoto pushed you onto your back, which was met by the soft mattress underneath you.

"I won," he announced. "So, I'll be the one to take your first time."  He eyes shined, and you could see his excitement.

"It's only fair," Sousuke stated, "after all, I took your first time, Makoto."  Sousuke whispered loud enough for you to hear, into Makoto's ear and bit his earlobe. Makoto blushed after being reminded, laughing heartily.

Sousuke pulled off his pants, and took off Makoto's as well.

Makoto leaned over you on all fours, and grabbed your hips, while he licked your pulse on your neck again.

You heard him moan against your skin, as Sousuke worked his length.  You could tell they were both painfully hard.

"Are you ready?" Makoto held onto your hands, watching you intently.

"Yeah," you nodded.  "Be gentle." You gave him a kind smile.  

The mates expressions softened after seeing your smiling face.  They were relieved you were ready for this.

Makoto slowly pushed against your entrance.  He rubbed against your walls, before stretching you with his thick length.

You inhaled sharply, tears threatening to fall.  Makoto didn't move, leaving his entire length inside you to adjust.  He kissed your eyes sweetly, trying to comfort you from the pain he had caused you.  He watched you with a soft face, worried he had hurt you too badly.

You squeezed his hand and gave him the okay to continue.

He slowly slid in and out of you, savoring every moment. "S-so tight," he breathed.

Sousuke rubbed his thumb in circles around your clit, making you tighten around Makoto.  You both moaned in pleasure.

Makoto slowly quickened his pace, while Sousuke bit kisses down his back.

You heard the pop of a lotion bottle opening.  Sousuke glossed his fingers with the ointment.  He inserted two fingers into Makoto, making Makoto slow again and breathe heavily.

You grabbed Makoto's face, and leaned up to kiss him.  You held your lips together, before Makoto broke the kiss and let out a sigh.

Sousuke groaned, and pushed his hips against Makoto, forcing Makoto to push back into you.  Sousuke had entered Makoto, thrusting into him, and making him move in you.

All three of you moaned with ecstasy.  Sousuke leaned over Makoto's back, pinning you both beneath him.  As his pace quickened, Makoto's thrusts began to match with Sousuke's.  They both quickened their paces.

The room was filled with moans and the sound of skin slapping against each other.  Your lower body was filled with warmth, as you felt yourself being pushed to the edge.

Your muscles tightened, and your toes curled as you came beneath your boyfriends.

You could tell Makoto was close, his breaths began to become more hitched.  You pressed your hands against his chest, as you felt him thicken at the base of his length.

"Pl-please, don't... knot me," you said between thrusts.

Makoto rested his head on your shoulder, as he breathed in your scent.  His thrusts were getting more sloppy, and he slammed against your hips harder.

You came a second time, exhausting your body.  Your slick ran down your slit, mixing with sweat.

Makoto suddenly pulled out of you, and finished on your stomach as Sousuke worked his hand up and down his length.

Both sighed in content, as they finished.  Sousuke gave large, final thrusts, pushing Makoto's body against your, before finishing inside him.

Sousuke slipped out of Makoto and the mates fell to both of your sides.

Cum and sweat stained the sheets, as you three fell asleep.

 

o0o

 

You slowly woke up, blinking your eyes, as they adjusted to the light.  

Makoto slept on your right side, and had his head on your chest, and hugged your body close to his.  Sousuke laid on your other side, with his arms over you and Makoto, holding you all together. 

You reached your hand over and held onto Sousuke's, while your other hand gently petted Makoto's locks.

Sousuke shifted in his sleep, and squeezed your hand.

You turned to face him, and were met with a soft kiss.

"Mornin'," Sousuke mumbled.

You purred back in response. Both of you watched as Makoto slept soundly.

You were grateful it was the weekend and none of you had to work today.

You were pulled from your thoughts by Sousuke.

"As much as I love our scents mixed together, we should probably shower," he suggested.

You agreed, and carefully pulled yourselves away from Makoto.

"Makoto..." You cooed as you rocked him awake. 

Sousuke had already left the room to start the shower.

"It's time to get up." You spoke softly as Makoto rubbed his eyes.

He blinked at you a few times, before a smile formed on his face. You realized you were both still naked.

You felt yourself blushing again. 

"Come meet us in the shower when you're ready," you said quickly, leaving before you embarrassed yourself.

Sousuke was already in the shower when you entered the bathroom.

You looked at yourself in the mirror. Small bruises covered your body, and were larger and darker on your wrists and neck. They were the outcome of the kisses and scenting from last night.

You lightly touched your neck, sending chills through your body. The colors didn't match the identical and permanent marks on Makoto and Sousuke. You slightly pouted, knowing yours were going to disappear in a few days.

Makoto trudged his way into the steaming room, and took you by the hand.

He pulled you into the shower with Sousuke, sandwiched between them.

They both laughed together, a they enjoyed their tasks they assigned themselves. Sousuke was rubbing shampoo in your hair, careful to not let any soap run into your eyes. At the same time, Makoto softly applied body wash to your neck and upper body.

Your height was no match to theirs, as they towered over you.

You were content with the pace your relationship was going. You hummed to them, as they took turns washing off the memories of the night before.


	10. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some swearing

"So then..." Gou rambled on.

 

You were at a bar with your best friend, Gou.  She was telling you about her "exciting" day, not sparing a single detail.

 

You listened to her story, occasionally nodding and laughing at her comments.

 

You sipped your beverage, when she asked, "So how's your relationship with your boyfriends?" 

 

A sparkle appeared in her eyes, clearly showing her interest. 

 

You sighed, knowing you already told her every detail, well almost every detail.

 

"You know, we have dinner together and on weekends we go out," you explained.

 

"No, no," she shook her head. "I want the _good_ details."

 

"We scent more often now," you blushed.

 

"Obviously, you stink of them. Tell me something more interesting. Have you guys even slept together yet?"

 

You choked on your drink from hearing her question.

 

"Ooh, is that a yes?" she squealed with delight, clapping her hands together.

 

"Yeah, maybe," you looked away, slightly proud of your progress.

 

"Tell me more!" Gou begged. "Was it with one of them or both?"

 

"Both," you mumbled to yourself. You didn't feel as embarrassed as you thought you would be. Perhaps it's the alcohol's help.

 

"Kinky," she wiggled her eyebrows at you.

 

"Gou!"

 

"Hey!"

 

"I mean Kou!" You slapped her arm as punishment from her previous comment.

 

Just as she was going to reply, the bartender interrupted you guys. He pushed a drink towards you.

 

"Oh, I think I've had enough for tonight but thanks," you held your hands up, trying to reject more alcohol.

 

"Courtesy of those men," he explained, shrugging. He pointed towards two guys standing at a table not too far from you.

 

You looked at them and back at the drink, shaking your head. The bartender left, returning to his job.

 

"Kou, you have it," you suggested.

 

"Well, if you're not going to drink it," she grinned, rubbing her hands together. "Tell me more! I need to know, it's like a best friend rule."

 

"You tell your best friend the details of your sex life?" you questioned.

 

"I would, you know. You'd know everything if I did it. I would tell you _everything_."

 

You sighed, smiling at how Gou wasn't ashamed of anything.

 

You were about to change the subject when someone approached you from behind.

 

"Hey ladies," the figure said.

 

You both turned to look at the man standing behind you, leaning on the bar. You silently judged him for trying too hard to be cool.

 

"That drink was for you," he pointed at you. 

 

"Oh thanks, but I've had more than enough tonight," you explained, wanting him to leave.

 

"That's fine, a small girl like you probably can't hold a lot of beer."

 

 You felt yourself getting pissed. What was he trying to accomplish by hitting on you? He was just criticizing and dissing you.

 

"Is that what you say to every thing you hit on?" You hand was balling into a fist.

 

Gou smirked as she waited for you to sock the guy.

 

"I didn't mean to offend, honey. I just wanted to ask you something."

 

"And what's that?"

 

"What's a cute little omega doing here? Scouting for someone to pick you up?"

 

You scoffed. This guy was not smooth.

 

"Actually no, just here for some drinks. I actually have someone."

 

"I doubt that."

 

You raised an eyebrow. "Why's that."

 

"Because you're unmarked." He leaned in closer to you. "If you were mine, I'd have marked you almost instantly and never let you go."

 

"Creepy," Gou said before taking a sip.

 

You laughed at Gou's comment. You two made eye contact, high fiving in your heads.

 

"Listen buddy, for your sake, you should just stop before you embarrass yourself," you warned.

 

He was slightly taken aback. "Sorry," he said. He thought for a moment before smiling. "My friend over there told me to say those things."

 

"Uh-huh, sure."

 

"Let's start over," he tried.

 

"No, nope," you shook your head. "Not interested."

 

The guy was a beta, a desperate beta. Even if you couldn't smell his scent, you could tell he didn't have the confidence of an alpha.

 

"Hey now, you're a feisty omega aren't ya?"

 

He took a step forward when a booming voice behind you said, "Didn't you hear the lady? She not interested."

 

You turned around, your face lighting up after seeing who it was.

 

"Sousuke!" You were relieved to see him.

 

"Hey babe," he said, leaning down to kiss you, hooking his arm around your waste.

 

He looked up, glaring at the beta.

 

"Go away," his voice filled with annoyance. He sounded like a king shooing away a peasant.

 

The beta looked offended. He stepped back before saying, "You're not actually her boyfriend are you?"

 

You looked at Sousuke, his facing scrunching up. "Why do you think that?"

 

"Obviously because you're mated." He pointed at the bite mark on Sousuke's right side of his neck.

 

"I have two someones," you explained, hugging Sousuke.

 

"That's some bullshit." The beta was getting worked up.  "You already have a mate, leave some for the rest for us." He was trying to be threatening towards Sousuke, but he didn't come close to Sousuke's towering height.

 

"Don't talk about her like she's an object," Sousuke growled, stepping away from you to look down at the beta. "Do you want to fucking fight?"

 

The beta threw the first punch. Sousuke dodged it effortlessly, before picking up the beta by the collar and slamming him back down on the ground.

 

The bar's music was blasting, only the bystanders around you noticed the fight. You jumped out of your seat, readying yourself to jump in before it got too serious.

 

"Y/n~" a voice called out.

 

You looked away from the fight to see Makoto walking up.

 

"Sousuke, you were supposed to wait for me to finish going to the bathroom," he clicked his tongue.

 

He peered over you, seeing the scene.

 

"What's going on?"

 

"This guy was bothering our (y/n)," Sousuke explained.

 

_So possessive,_ you thought. But hearing Sousuke say "our" filled your chest with delight.

 

"I see." Makoto pushed Sousuke back towards you, and approached the beta on the ground. He stretched his neck to the sides, and popped his fingers.

 

Before you could see Makoto's actions, Sousuke placed his hands over your eyes.

 

"Wha-what are you doing Sousuke?" you asked. You could hear Makoto's voice, but didn't know what he was saying.

 

Sousuke slowly took his hands off. The beta was fleeing, his friend grabbing him and rushing out of the building.

 

Makoto turned his heel, and walked back to you with his innocent smile plastered on his face.

 

"Time to go," Makoto said in a singy-song voice.

 

You looked up at Sousuke for an explanation, but he just shook his head and gave you a "you don't want to know" look.

 

"You don't have to shield me," you explained. "You didn't have to cover my eyes, I'm not a baby."

 

What did Makoto even do?

 

"Sorry, I just like protecting you," Sousuke apologized, bringing you in for a hug.

 

You asked the bartender for your bill, and left the bar with your small group.

 

"Do you need a ride Kou?" You asked.

 

"Nope, someone is coming to get me."

 

She grabbed both your hands and held them. "We need to catch up again sometime! Tonight was so fun and entertaining."

 

You sighed, her definition of fun was different than yours.

 

You waved goodbye and walked with Makoto and Sousuke to the car, both your hands laced in theirs.

 

"So you had fun tonight?" Makoto asked.

 

"Yep," you laughed to yourself. "And it got even better after you guys showed up."

 

You felt both of them squeeze your hands together simultaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to update whenever I have free time! Sorry for super late chapters and making you wait to read more. School is keeping me pretty busy.


	11. Heat Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is complete trash and the characters are sort of ooc.

Your nap helped your mind relax and calmed down your raging hormones. It cleared your head from the headache that threatened to form, like it usually did during your heats.

Using Makoto and Sousuke's shirts seemed to help you feel refreshed, but you still had the same pain your heat offered.

Your muscles ached, and your body screamed for intimacy. Your stomach was empty and your fever still threatened to worsen.

You chugged the glass of water that sat on your side table. You flinched as your stomach tried to reject the fluid, wanting solids instead.

You got out of your bed, regretting your decision and laid on the floor staring up at the ceiling.

You were in a tank top and shorts, trying to keep your body as cool as possible. Your shorts were soaked with your slick. Another wave of your heat hit you, making you sensitive to any touch. You held your hand between your legs, trying to control the sensation.

Despite your efforts, you made it worse. More slick slid down your thighs, and dirtied the floor beneath you.

You groaned as you crawled your way to your bathroom, not having the strength to stand. You ran the shower, and stripped yourself of your clothes, before sitting in your tub.

The water ran off your body, as you sat underneath the shower head. You stayed in that position for fifteen minutes before you shut off the water so you wouldn't continue to waste more.

You sat in the tub as the heat from mist cooled, chilling your body. You were too tired and lazy to get out for another ten minutes. When you managed to pull yourself out, your skin was already mostly dry.

You combed your hair, leaving it air dry. When you re-entered your room, your scent wasn't as overpowering as you thought it would. You figured Haru must have sprayed scent-neutralizing stuff before he left.

You pulled on underwear, before you looked for something to wear. The shirts on the pillows caught your eyes. You pulled the larger one in front of you and held it up. Leaning in, you engulfed the scents that were stained into the fabric.

It smelled like Sousuke and Makoto. You pulled it over your head, and pulled it down your body. It was an oversized t-shirt for your figure, reaching to your thighs.

You entered the kitchen and rummaged through the pantry, searching for something to eat. You found crackers to snack on and ate a few before returning the box to its storage.

Your stomach felt like it was full, but you didn't eat very much. You rested the back of your hand on your forehead and felt yourself heating up again. Your heat cycle reminded you it was still present as it pulsed through your body.

You collapsed onto the kitchen floor, sensitive to the cold touch of the tiles.

"Y/n?!"

You hadn't even heard the door open. Your head was pounding, and your sight was blurring. You felt like you had gotten up too fast, but the effects weren't subsiding.

You looked up and saw Sousuke crouching next to you. His hands were hesitant to touch you, and you felt bad for causing him distress. He probably wasn't used to taking care of an omega in heat. You had always been careful to leave the house before your heat settled in.

"Y/n? Are you okay," his voice filled with worry.

"Sousuke..." you breathed. You hoped it didn't sound seductive as you mentally scolded yourself. "I'm just a little light headed from not eating very much today." You tried to force a chuckle, but you thought it sounded more like a wheeze.

Sousuke frowned.

"You need to get back to bed," he softly spoke. The sound of his voice warmed your body.

You attempted to pull yourself up from the ground, but your knees felt weak. When you tried a second time, you felt your body floating in the air.

Your face burned when you realized why. Sousuke bridal carried you through the hall. His head stayed high and his eyes looked forward not meeting yours.

The ride was over too quickly, and Sousuke had tucked you back into bed. His movements were strained, and you noticed he was careful not to come into physical contact too much.

He left the room, mumbling something you couldn't decipher. He returned a few minutes later, with a bowl.

He had warmed up soup for you.

His face looked flustered. "Sorry, I read somewhere soup is good during heat cycles." He babbled on about ingredients he thought would help.

_So cute_ , you thought. He looked like a high school boy confessing his love for the first time, so innocent and embarrassed. You loved this side of him, well all his sides. But this face he was showing you was rare.

You sat up as he placed the bowl gently onto your lap, and you held it in place with your hands. You were about to pick up the spoon before he took it.

"Sousuke I can feed myself," you laughed.

"No, I wanna do it," he said.

Your heart bounced with joy.

He blew lightly onto the spoon filled with soup. He lifted it into your mouth. He watched as you swallowed, all his movements slow.

You stared into each other's eyes, you watched his long eyelashes flutter as he blinked.

He looked away, holding his hand to his mouth. You looked down, feeling the food enter your stomach. Your lower belly began to heat up, but not from the food. Why did this meal have to seem so sexual?

"You shouldn't look at me that way," he warned. "I won't be able to stop myself."

Your whole face heated up, his comment causing you to laugh. He looked at your confused, like a puppy cocking his head slightly sideways.

"I'm sorry," you said. "I didn't mean to laugh, but your reaction was so cute."

You reached out your hand to touch his. The contact sent lovely waves of electricity through your hand. You pulled away, as did he.

"We need to distract ourselves," you quickly said. "Tell me about your day." You noticed it was still the afternoon.

He told you how Rin had heard about you being in heat and insisted Sousuke took the day off. They fought and Sousuke thought Haru would be enough for you. But Rin and their boss told him to go home, and he gave in.

By the time his story was over, you had finished all the soup. He placed the bowl on your nightstand, and leaned back to over you.

You pushed your weight back against your hands, your back resting against  the wall.

He rested his head on your chest, keeping his eyes lowered. His voice shook as he told you, "I'm really trying to control myself. You have no idea what my instincts are telling me to do. The things I want to do to you... what I think you need from me."

You could sense his muscles tense. He was struggling to stay still and calm.

"But what I want comes second." His words took you by surprise. "Your safety and happiness comes first, before my needs. You and Makoto are my priorities, and I promise to keep both of you as happy as I can."

Your expression softened. He looked so vulnerable, almost on the verge of tears.

You rested a hand on his head.

"You are such a gentle, loveable teddy bear," you smiled. He looked up and your eyes met again.

"I don't want you, or Makoto, to do anything you guys aren't comfortable with. I'm sorry for being a burden, you probably aren't used to caring for an omega in heat."

Sousuke caressed your cheek and pulled himself forward to make your lips meet.

You melted in his touch. Your pulse quickened, and your body began to warm up. Your body begged for more as he pulled away, and you reminded yourself it was the heat's fault.

"Don't ever think of yourself as a burden," he scolded. His eyes looked intense.

"We don't care. We love you and everything you do. Your heat is a part of you, so we'll learn to deal with too."

He pulled you closely into a hug and rubbed circles in your back.

Your breathing grew more ragged as you inhaled his scent, every moment and touch from him made you want more.

"You should probably go..." you suggested. You didn't want him to go, but it was only going to get worse. Anything more and you knew you both wouldn't be able to stop yourselves.

Sousuke nodded and placed a kiss on your forehead.

He forced himself out of your room.

You laid in bed, your hand between your thighs. Slick dripped through your underwear and probably on the shirt.

You felt so empty, your body cursing at you for not fulfilling its needs.

You eventually drifted back into sleep.

o0o

When you awoke, you could Sousuke's and Makoto's voices outside. You sat by your door and rested your head against it to hear them.

"...the hell, Sousuke."

They sounded like they were arguing. Their voices were low, but you could hear the hostility in Makoto's voice.

"We promised we wouldn't do anything," Makoto said.

"I didn't," Sousuke pleaded, "I promise, I swear. The guys made me get off duty early. I had to take care of her, I couldn't leave her here to suffer alone."

Makoto sighed. "I'm sorry, I know this is stressful." There was a pause, and you knew they had kissed. You felt guilty for causing an argument.

"I was just worried about what would happen. You're a better alpha than me. I guess I thought you wouldn't be able to hold back because..."

"You wouldn't be able to," Sousuke finished. "I wouldn't do anything you or her wouldn't want. Anything I do with (y/n) for the first time will also be with you. We're both courting her, we're in this together."

Tears flowed down your cheeks. They were the perfect mates for each other. They both cared about you, but still loved each other. You rubbed your naked neck. It would still be a long time before they marked you, if the relationship lasted. You shook your head from the thought.

You wiped your tears, reminding yourself to stay optimistic. Mates rarely ever mated this early in a relationship. You needed more time to build trust, which was okay. You didn't want to rush things.

o0o

The remaining days of your heat were less painful.

You still sweat all the water from your body, spilled your fluids everywhere, and were constantly horny.

But Sousuke and Makoto took turns during the days to take care of you.

They followed the same routine: In the mornings they tended to you before leaving for work. In the middle of the day, one would come home to make sure you were fed and comfortable.

At night, they would lay next to your bed until you fell asleep. But they didn't know you knew what they did next. They always went back to their bedroom and pleasure each other, releasing sexual frustration. Their alphas bodies probably hated them for not mating or knotting an omega in heat right in front of them. But they still managed to control themselves.

You could hear their muffled grunts and moans, making you wet. You always felt unsatisfied, but tried to fulfill your bodily wishes nonetheless. You would eventually be ready, and so would they.


End file.
